Luna Lovegood:Ten things
by all you need is love-mikie
Summary: 10 things you never knew about Luna Lovegood. T for swearing.


10 things you never knew about Luna Lovegood,

1.) Luna Lovegood could throw a punch.

It was 4th year. Romilda Vane, (also known as the slut of her year) was picking on her and Ginny, again, for some stupid reason.

"Hey _Loony, _Weaselette." She had started.

Normally, Luna would be the one ignoring her, and Ginny would be the one, well, getting _physical._ As we'll put it.

Luna turned around, gritted her teeth.

"What Romilda?" Her dreamy voice was gone, replaced with a hideous snarl.

"Well then." Romilda sneered, then continued, "Got anything loony to do today?"

That hadn't been such a good comeback, but as I told you, Luna was not in a good mood to be messed with.

"Got anything slutty to do today?" She replied. That hadn't been such a good comeback either, but they still continued.

"Well at least I can get a guy!" She cried, obviously hurt from the last comeback.

Luna would never, ever resort to violence, but something made her.

She punched her. In the face. Not even Madame Pomfrey could fix that. Not all the way, at least.

Ginny stared, wide-eyed.

Luna walked off, humming quietly.

2.) Luna Lovegood _could _get a guy.

Even though Luna was a bit..._loony_, I suppose, she could get a guy, well multiple ones.

It was during 4th year also, slightly after the _Romilda_ incident, as she liked to call it.

She was pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, and striking pale skin, some of the male population of Hogwarts found her very attractive.

That day, Neville Longbottom came up to her.

"Yes, Neville?" She had asked in the library, hearing shuffling of feet, and sputtering, assuming Neville.

"Do-you-want-to-go-to-the-Christmas-Ball-with-me?" He jabbered.

She looked up, beaming. "I'd love to."

That hadn't been the first, or the last of the invintations.

She had gotten one from several Hufflepuffs, more than one Ravenclaws, a few Gryffindors, and even some Slytherins.

Romilda Vane had just stared. She never knew that Luna, or Loony, could get a guy, or multiple ones for that matter.

That day, Romilda Vane ate her words.

3.) Luna Lovegood was seriously considered for a Gryffindor.

Luna heard the buzz of the other students, debating which House they would be in.

She could hear Draco Malfoy boasting about being in Slytherin,

"If you guy's aren't in Slytherin, it'll be hell."

The rest of his soon-to-be-Slytherin posse laughed, as it was funny.

She did not want to be in Slytherin, her father had reminded her.

All Slytherin's were evil, blah blah blah....

Luna normally believed everyone had a chance, but Malfoy was getting on her nerves.

Her name was eventually called, and the Sorting Hat stopped.

"Well, you do have a heart of the Gryffindor, but I think you'll do well in Ravenclaw."

She didn't mind Ravenclaw, but sometimes she wondered what would happen if she was put in Gryffindor.

4.) Luna Lovegood loved to dress-up.

She really did, and this is not much of a surprise, going on to account of her, outfits, but she loved to wear dresses, and makeup, and all frilly things.

She wasn't much of a girly-girl.

That was Romilda, as was established earlier.

She loved to wear make-up, sometime pretending she was someone else, her appearence changing.

She loved to wear dresses, seeing the look on peoples faces when they had seen her, a look of pure surprise, and to see boys faces gawking at her.

She loved all things pink and frilly, all beautiful, delicate things.

She would wear outrageous and _different _things sometimes, to see their reactions.

Actually, it wasn't about them, it was about her.

5.) Luna Lovegood loved writing.

She loved writing stories, about anything and everything.

From monsters, to Muggle fairytales, to almost anything.

If you gave her a quill and a piece of parchment, and you would see her asking for more, and begging you to read her story.

She wrote on anything she could get her hands on.

You would find her neat scrawl on anything of hers, from her own limbs, to her bag, to her robes.

Ideas and ideas filled in her head, and she had to get them out somehow.

She had the imagination of, well, a lot.

Her teachers would ask for 15 inch essays, and you would get 30.

No one really knew about her skill, except Ginny.

Ginny just laughed and shook her head.

That's when she knew that maybe she should continue writing.

Soon enough though, she had Ginny begging to read her stories, another story, another chapter.

She was good at something, so that made her feel better.

6.) Luna Lovegood had a crush on Ron.

It was a brief, very quick crush.

If you think brief is about five months.

It had started when they were riding in an compartment, Ron was a prefect and he had checked on them, escaping from the other prefects.

His grin, his shaggy hair, his tallness, his looks, everything appealed to Luna.

He had certainly grown over the summer, his tan-

Luna_ had _to stop thinking about him.

Besides, it was her best friends brother, for Christ's sake!

It had been her first crush, and she had been _embarrassed_ as hell about it!

She had started to obsess over him, watch him, look at him, well, stare, everything she did involved Ron.

She had come close to admitting her feelings to Ginny, but then realised it would be the worst idea, EVER.

So she just got over her crush, in five months.

Ron, of course, was oblivious to the fact.

Being the bloke he was, it didn't matter, anyway.

But Luna would never forget it.

Neither would Ginny.

7.) Luna Lovegood loved to swear.

You would never excpect it from her, but if you did strain to hear, you would hear:

1 "Arse." Describing a teacher, usually, or Malfoy.

2 "Bloody Hell!" Usually describing her getting a cut, or getting a lot of homework.

3 "Git." See Arse, #1.

Those were her favorites, and used the most.

No one heard her ever.

Well, at least she had thought so. Her using it so much, you'd think they would.

The first time someone heard her swear, they were suprised.

"It's Luna! She would never!" Ginny yelped to Hermoine.

Hermoine just shrugged returning to her homework.

"You never know when people are gonna do anything." She replied, getting back to DADA.

Ginny would just sigh and mutter.

8.) Luna Lovegood loved the Muggle T.V. show, Spongebob.

Her father had been getting interested in Muggle things, so he bought a 'Television.'

It magically, (not really) projected pictures on a screen.

She had been messing with it one day, and on came a show.

She had stared at it for hours, laughing and amazed.

Her father walked in on her, and immediately started laughing like it was a joke.

She, 15 year old, was watching an eight year old show.

Sometimes, she still watches it when she visits home.

Only at night, when her father can't laugh at her.

9.) Luna Lovegood had never been in love.

She had never trully been in love, just semi-in love.

Well, not even that.

She heard her love-stuck peers float around on Valentine's day, sighing and proclaming their true love.

It all really made her sick to her stomach.

They weren't _really_ in love, actually.

I mean, they were only teenagers, they couldn't be in love.

It was wrong.

Or maybe it was the fact she had never been in love before, or at least been on a date, I suppose.

She had never been to Hogesmade formally with someone.

She had been asked though, plenty of times.

She really didn't feel special with a certain someone.

She would have to find that someone, one day.

10.) Hogwarts was Luna Lovegood's first real home.

Sure, she had her house, but her mom was gone.

Her father only studies Crumple-Horned Snorckacks, and goes to work on The Quibbler.

That was his family.

She had met Ginny, and Harry, and Ron, and Hermoine, and Neville.

They were her first real family.

After her mom was gone, her father would drink at pubs, and get drunk, gone for periods of time.

He would cling on to Luna, claiming 'She was his only family left now.'

She couldn't get wait to get out, be on her own.

* * *

There you go folks, this was written for a challenge I can't quite remember, but ooooooh welll.

Hoped you enjoyed, or enjoy, or enjoys.

I don't own anything, except maybe this laptop I'm writing on,

But according to my parents, 'Its theirs...'

My mother bought it from me, it was her old one.

I live with my dad and stepmom..

Woah, I'm like pouring my heart out.


End file.
